Chapter 70
Oni Tale 2 (オニガタリ 2, Onigatari 2) is the 70th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary At a daycare, the children ask Touka to read them a story. One of the caretakers apologizes, explaining that one of their teachers suddenly had to leave. Touka notices herself to be surrounded by girls while Mariabell is surrounded by boys causing her to wonder why. One of the children give her a story to read, a book about the red and blue oni. The children state the oni in the book are scary but Touka is not. The children begin to hug Touka, piling up on her. In the confusion Yuhi takes the opportunity to caress Touka’s breasts. After the days ends, Touka and Mariabell leave, Mariabell carrying a beaten Yuhi on her shoulders. Touka returns home to find Hime training outside. Touka asks why she not practice inside to which Hime states she wanted to practice in her shoes. Hime expresses her need for someone to spar with. Touka mentions her brother or Yae, to which Hime states Kyosuke’s fighting style is too different and Yae’s revolves around her power as a god. Hime wishes for a proper swordsman to spar with and the two head inside to eat. Kyosuke begins to write in his diary as Touka abruptly enters his room. Touka inquires about the diary and Kyosuke quickly locks it in a safe with several chained locks attached. Touka states she was not too interested in it to which Kyosuke states she should take more interest in her brother. Kyosuke ask why she is here. Touka and Kyosuke lie in his futon together as Touka explains that hers are being cleaned. Kyosuke ask why she not sleep with Hime, to which Touka state Hime sleeps strangely. As Touka sleeps, Kyosuke looks at her and is reminded of when they were children living in the outskirts of Okayama and smiles. Touka wakes up receiving a phone call from Midoriko requesting her to meet. Kyosuke states he will go with her. The two encounter Hime who insists accompanying Touka instead and tells Kyosuke going back to sleep since he patrolled for her. Akina locks up the office as he, Kotoha and Ao prepare to head home. Kotoha notices something and tells the others to be quiet. Touka and Hime arrive under a bridge over the river. Touka talks on the phone receiving instructions before Murasaki reveals himself from under the bridge, revealing that he had faked Midoriko’s call. Murasaki uses his Onmyōdō to create to create two large shikigami as he introduces himself. Kyosuke wakes up, noticing a presence outside. Kyosuke gets dressed before heading outside and inquires to the intruder what they want. Iruka states she is glad, detecting two oni but being a unable to decide which to take, stating Kyosuke looks tastier. Kyosuke attempts to threaten Iruka but in an instant, Iruka is able to appear in front of Kyosuke and swings her blade. The blade is blocked by an iron girder materializing as Kotoha, Akina and Ao arrive on the scene. Kotoha identifies the yōkai Hunters but is stupefied to as why she is in a swimsuit. Iruka explains that is easier to wash blood stains off, which Kotoha states as clever as she quickly snaps a photo of Iruka. Kotoha states with the three of them they will be able to win easily. Kyosuke notes the blade is too rough to kill anyone. Iruka explains that while, longswords pierce and katana’s slice, her Oni Killer saws as she saws the girder created by Kotoha. Iruka rushes towards Kyosuke as he tries to defend himself with a sparring stick. Iruka slices the stick to pieces before Kyosuke is pushed out of the way by Kotoha. Kotoha creates a metal shield which Iruka is able to cut a hole in as soon as it manifests. Akina attempts to block Iruka with a piece of the iron girder. Akina is slashed but is in healthy condition as Iruka explains that the Oni Killer only wants to kill Oni’s, as she begs them to let her do so. Kyosuke states that she is different from the previous hanyou, showing all the symptoms while not being sick. Iruka introduces herself as the thirteenth generation of the ancient Kujuoin “Aijutsu” style. A beam of light appears in the distance and Akina has Ao confirm the situation. Meanwhile, Murasaki has Touka and Hime trapped under his anti-youkai barrier. Iruka drops to her knees mesmerized by the light. Akina to the opportunity and attempts to tune but to no effect. Iruka grabs Akina’s arm pushing his head towards her breast as she exclaims pleasure from the pain. Akina backs away and asks Kotoha why tuning did not work, to which Kotoha states she is positive that she is a hanyou. Characters in order of appearance * Touka Kishi * Mariabell * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Hime Yarizakura * Kyosuke Kishi * Akina Hiizumi * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * Murasaki Iyo * Iruka Kujouin * Doujigiri Yasutsuna Navigation Category:Chapters